


At His Majesty's Pleasure [art]

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	At His Majesty's Pleasure [art]




End file.
